legendsofequestriafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Боевая система
thumb|280px|right|Игрок сражается с [[Монстр с Лампой]] :Вся эта статья посвящена внутриигровой механите. А также Бою Бой - это форма взаимодействия между игроком и мобом (PvM), или между игроком и игроком (PvP). В Legends of Equestria, система боя основывается на нанесении урона противнику, пока его здоровье не будет равно нулю. Персонаж игрока не будет автоматически отвечать на полученый урон, поэтому важно следить за окружением. Бой заканчивается в трех случаях: * Во время боя игрок или моб был убит * Моб перестает агрится на игрока * Игрок убегает с локации Особенности Расы в бою Каждая раса обладает уникальным боевым стилем. Единороги могут использовать магию для атаки с расстояния, а также исцеления других игроков. Однако, у них имеют маленькая защита, поэтому они плохо переносят урон по себе. У пегасов высокая скорость атаки, и они могут уворачиваться от атак врага. Правда урон у них хромает на все копыта. Земные пони наносят наибольший урон в бою за счет своей энергии. Они обладают хорошей защитой, и могут приобретать боевых питомцев. Боевая экипировка Боевая экипировка в Legends of Equestria упирается в оборону, а не в нападение. Это объясняется тем, что игровые локации меньше упираются в бои с мобами. Разработчики намекали, что без причудливых видов оружия не обойдется(пироги, подковы и тд.). Боевые переменные На получение количества урона игроком или мобом, влияют несколько переменных. : Здоровье — Этот показатель означает сколько урона игрок или моб может выдержать. Максимальное количество здоровья определяется уровнем, а также может быть увеличиваться броней. Здоровье игрока со временем восстанавливается, но скорость определяется Регенерацией . Регенерация может увеличиваться ношением брони. : Энергия — Энергия тратится на использование умений. Она восстанавливается со временем самостоятельно. : Атака — Этот показатель означает наносимый игроком урон. С каждым уровнем атака возрастает. : Защита — Это то, насколько вы защищены от атак. : Уворот — Показывает возможность игрока увернуться от атаки. : Магическая сопротивляемость — Этот показатель отвечает за защиту от магических атак. Может быть повышен только ношением брони. The Tension system While mobs are engaged with the player in combat, they can either be more angered or soothed. The varying tensions that a mob has will affect how they behave and retaliate against players. For example, an angered mob may have increased attack, while a soothed mob may have higher defence. Different skills used by the player can either soothe or anger a mob. Ideally, the tension of a mob should be kept balanced to keep combat predictable. Completely soothing a mob If the Tension of the mob is completely soothed, they may stop attacking the player, ending the confrontation. Combat instances PvM (Player-versus-Mob) Most combat in Legends of Equestria will be PvM. Players can initiate combat with a mob by attacking them, although aggressive mobs can attack players first without prior provocation. Upon defeating a mob, the player can retrieve the mob's drops, as well as experience. Multiple players who engage in combat with the same mob will receive the same, undivided amount of experience from the mob, in addition to bonus experience. PvP (Player-versus-Player) Player-versus-Player combat, commonly abbreviated as PvP, occurs when two players fight each other. PvP is restricted to specific zones, such as that in The Heartlands. Players can initiate combat with another player by using a combat skill on them, though it is up to the other party whether to retaliate. PvP was added to the game on April 3, 2015. References *http://www.legendsofequestria.com/content/faq *http://youtu.be/EdoWSx0pM_U